Drinking Games
by Zuzushii
Summary: Missions are not comming in and Duo is bored. This is disastrus for all the other boys living with him as they get pranks are pulled on them. Quatre comes up with a plan to entertain Duo.... It has... unexpected results. shonen-ai. Read and Review. Thanks
1. Boredom Troubles

Drinking Games

Hi! I feel so special! you came to read my fic! Well I wrote this because I could. I have the power to manipulate our dear GW boys in any way I please.(Oh! the possibilities) Well on with the official thingies... :)

WARNING! Shonen ai and yaoi content. For those of you who don't know what that is, BOY, BOY LOVE! If you don't like that then please turn your happy butt around and leave. It would be in your best interest. Some limey goodness may appear. (Maybe a lemon if I get requests for it.)

Pairings: 2x1, 3+4, 5+1 (implied) 

Disclaimer :The Gundam Wing boys do NOT belong to me. Please don't sue..... I'm poor.... and I have no life.... AND NO LAWYER FOR GOODNESS SAKES! Domo Arigato. 

Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more! If you want me to post the next chapter, I would like reviews. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. And now! On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Boredom Troubles

It had been a long few weeks. No missions had come in, and the ever hyperactive Duo Maxwell had nothing to do. Sitting still was an impossibility for him, so he decided he was going to go bug the Wu-man. Maybe he could get chased with the katana again... It was something to do anyway.

Duo cautiously poked his head into the lair of the dragon. WuFie was napping peacefully. _ Not for long,_ Duo thought. He crept off to the other side of the room and snagged the dragon's katana off the wall. Duo rushed out of the room and stashed it in his own room. Then going into the kitchen, Duo filled a bucket with ice water and headed off in the direction of WuFie's room. Quatre spotted him and quirked an eyebrow.

" Duo.... Where are you going with that water? Are you tormenting WuFie again?"

Quatre received a nod as Duo silenced him with a finger to his lips. He slipped into WuFie's room unnoticed, being the master of stealth that he was, and dumped the entire bucket of water on Wu-man's head. Quickly dropping the bucket, Duo darted out of the room laughing insanely. 

WuFie lunged out of bed with a high pitched, and very undignified, yelp. Looking around quickly he spotted the bucket and realized at once what must have happened.

"MAXWELL!!!!" WuFie's shriek of fury filled the house. A second cry of rage sounded when he lunged for his katana and found that it was not there.

"MAXWELL!!! YOU TOUCHED MY KATANA!!!!!!!" 

His only answer was distant laughter from an amused Duo. This would occupy him for a time.

Heero tilted his head to the side as WuFie's screams of rage rang throughout the house. 

"Hn.... better you than me WuFie..."Heero said softly.

Duo had been getting increasingly agitated the last couple of weeks. To relive his tension, he had taken to playing pranks and annoying all the others as much as he could. Today had been WuFie's day... Tomorrow... who knows. He had tied Quatre's feet to the bed posts. Quatre had woken up screaming. Duo had run off cackling as he was chased by an angry Trowa. WuFie had been his main target lately. He gave him the most exercise.

Trowa tapped lightly on the door before walking in. His cinnamon bangs moved as he shook his head, frustrated. 

"We really need to do something about him Heero... He's getting out of hand"

Trowa growled softly.

Heero swung around in his chair and glared at Trowa.

"What exactly," Heero inquired softly, "do you want me to do about it?"

Trowa blinked and nodded slowly in understanding.

"You are right. You are not his keeper are you?"

"Hn..."

Quatre crept in unnoticed and spoke up suddenly.

"He needs something that will tire him out. Like a party or something. Somewhere to put all his excess energy. I think I have an idea too. Come here and I'll tell you. We will tell WuFie when he is finished chasing Duo."

Heero and Trowa listened intently to Quatre's idea. When he was finished speaking, a small smirk spread over the perfect soldier's face.

"I'll head out now then. " Heero said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So do you like so far? Please, Please, Please! I need feedback! Good? Bad? Undecided? Tell Me!!! I would like reviews please! -gets on knees- Please! And the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chappie will be posted! 

*Duo: Like THAT is going to make them review?

*Zuzushii: -glares menacingly- Watch it Duo.

*Duo:-whimpers and hides his face in Heero's chest-

*Heero:-blinks- um.......

Well I will update soon, depending on if I get any reviews. Domo Arigato!^_^


	2. Protests and Revelations

Drinking Games

Thank You All so much for the reviews! As requested I will continue to write this story. I feel so happy! Everyone liked it! I got no flames! YAY! Well, now on to the official stuff...

WARNING: This is a yaoi/shonen-ai story. If you don't hold with all that, why are you still reading this? Yaoi is BOY, BOY LOVE! If that bothers you please hit the back button on your browser now. DO NOT flame me because of that. I will make fun of you. :)

Pairings:1x2, 3+4,1x5(implied)

Disclaimer: I do not own the G-wing boys.

*Duo: For which we are profoundly grateful...

*Zuzushii: Hush you... I'm working on it...

*Duo :-gulp-

Please review! And if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see happen in the story let me know. Put it in the review or e-mail me at zuzushe15@yahoo.com . I'll be happy to do so. Well enough of my continual babble. On with the ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Protests and Revelations

Duo stopped short by the window as he heard Hee-chan's motorcycle rev up. He tilted his head to the side, a quizzical look on his face. Where was his Hee-chan off to? Was there a mission? If so, why didn't he ask Duo to come along? They were always partners on missions... Duo noticed Quatre and Trowa talking to WuFie . Wu-man had snatched his katana out of Duo's room and was still holding it clasped tightly in his hand. He currently looked pissed off and slightly scared. Duo walked over to find out what was going on.

"Q-man? Where did Hee-chan go? What's wrong with Woffie here?" A low growl emerged from WuFie at that statement. Quatre, however, was stuck on the first part of Duo's statement._ Hee-chan? Hee-chan? Did he just call Heero Yuy Hee-chan? When did this happen?_ Quatre thought. He looked at Duo and blinked several times before realizing that Duo didn't realize that he had just called Heero that in front of them.

"Duo..." Quatre said softly, "Why did you just call Heero, Hee-chan? Duo? Duo?""

Duo had turned an obscene shade of red at the question. He gulped slowly and looked at Quatre.

"It's just a nickname Q..."

"Hee-CHAN, Duo? Is there something you want to inform me about?"

"You like Yuy, don't you Maxwell?" WuFie spoke up suddenly. He received a slow nod from Duo. _Sometimes I really hate not being able to lie...._ Duo thought bitterly.

Quatre smiled inwardly, now he'd be able to play matchmaker! This would give Duo something to do even after tonight! Heero!(AN: hahahahaha! couldn't resist that one)

" Now, if you are quite finished humiliating me, I'd like an answer to my questions please." Duo said firmly.

"I'm sorry Duo. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Heero has gone to the store to pick up a few items."

"Such as?"

"Chips and a lot of liquor. We are planning to do something tonight. But WuFie here seems to have a problem with it." Quatre said.

WuFie held his head up proudly and glared at Quatre fiercely.

"Yes I have a problem with it Winner, Yuy has trouble controlling his emotions when he is drunk. He gets...... odd...." WuFie said.

Duo quirked an eyebrow and stared an WuFie suspiciously.

"How would you know this Fie? "Duo asked innocently.

"That is information I do not wish to share at this point in time , Maxwell." WuFie responded stiffly.

"Well we need something to do, so we are going to get trashed whether you like it or not." Trowa astounded them all by speaking more than 3 words.

Duo laughed at the particular statement Trowa had chosen to make .It was fine with him as long as there was something to do. It was going to be like a little party right? So Duo decided to go get cleaned up.

"I'm going to go shower and stuff ok you guys?" 

Quatre nodded and turned to WuFie and Trowa. 

"We have to get them together." 

Trowa smiled slightly at his angel's eagerness to play matchmaker. He also noticed, in his quiet way, the slight stiffening of WuFie's shoulders. There was something wrong with that but Trowa ignored it and turned to Quatre.

"How shall we do that Angel?"

"It's all in the games. We will start out with something simple, like maybe the Question game, then we will steadily get more daring, getting drunk all the time of course. We'll play Caps, Truth or Dare, and then Strip Quarters. By that time we will all be thourly drunk and they should be jumping all over each other." Quatre smiled in satisfaction. "Then when they wake up in the morning, they'll be together!"

WuFie's eyes widened at this type of sneaky plan coming from Quatre of all people! Wasn't he supposed to be the innocent one? And he thought he knew Quatre. Apparently not.

WuFie was still nervous about becoming intoxicated around Heero and Duo... He liked them both.... What would happen if it was HE not them that lost control?_ I will not. I will maintain my composer no matter what._ He thought firmly.

He only hoped his will to do so would be enough...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the end of Chappie 2! Please review me! That would make my day. Thanks so much to those of you who did review me. It is for you that I updated.

*Duo: She thinks you like her. 

*Zuzushii: Damnit Duo! Shut up!

*Heero: I tell him that all the time. The baka doesn't listen

*Duo: That's cause ya have to MAKE me shut up Hee-chan.

*Heero: Nani?! Not here!

*Zuzushii: Oo' oookkayy then...... We shall see you when the next chapter is up. Which will be very soon If I get plenty of reviews. Remember, suggestions are welcome.


End file.
